


White & Black(護毛番外)

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—獸人設定
Kudos: 4





	White & Black(護毛番外)

堂本剛最近老是盯著堂本光一看，正確來說，是盯著他的尾巴看。

堂本光一數次以為堂本剛是交配期到了，但每次把人吃乾抹淨之後都還是會用同樣的眼神盯著尾巴看，這讓他覺得很奇怪。

光一忍不住把自己白白的大尾巴抱到自己面前翻來翻去確認，嗯，乾乾淨淨的都沒問題，也沒沾上什麼奇怪的顏色或東西。

但是堂本剛執著的眼神讓他老擔心自己做了什麼了，尾巴不好看嗎？還是礙事了？

導致堂本光一開始努力把自己尾巴豎在身後，能不讓堂本剛看到就不讓他看到。

藏的多了，有一天剛洗完澡出來堂本剛就一把把人正面抱住，兩個人都還光裸著上半身，還冒著蒸氣的胸與胸貼在一起，不禁心神蕩漾了一拍。

“Tsuyo？怎麼了？”

“Kochan最近為什麼在躲我？”

“！我沒有！”

“有...”

看見愛人難過的樣子，堂本光一忍不住想給幾天前的自己一巴掌，盯著看尾巴又怎麼了！就應該讓他想看就看！

“Tsuyo我錯了我錯了！別難過啊...你是不是最近特別想看尾巴？給你看！”

將自己大尾巴使勁往前攬，還拎著堂本剛的手去摸白白尾巴。

誰知道堂本剛突然攢住尾巴尖，光一被驚的都抖了一大下。

“別想跑了！”堂本剛抬起原先低垂的頭，臉上並沒有一滴淚水或難過的樣子，反而是露出得逞的模樣，笑的小虎牙都露出來。

然後堂本光一就被“拖”到床上“按住”。

堂本光一大驚失色。

“Tsuyo！你是想、想對我那個嗎？等等等等！”堂本光一其實是能掙脫的，但是他就是習慣性的順著堂本剛的一切行為。“要做也等一下，我還沒清理過！很髒的！”

“誰覬覦你了？”堂本剛微微皺眉。“坐好不要亂動。”

“喔、哦哦...”雖然有點不明究理，但還是坐直了身子動都不敢動。

接著聽到打開抽屜的聲音，喀的旋開蓋子的聲音，尾巴一涼，一種香香的味道散發了出來。

“Tsuyo，那是什麼？”

“fufufu～是我新研發出來的一種護毛素～我最近總覺得Kochan尾巴的毛乾乾的～想說給你護理一下～”

“Tsuyo...”居然是特地為自己調配的...把堂本光一給感動壞了，立刻就想回頭抱住他，但光一記得堂本剛交代的不能亂動，只好停下轉身的動作，繼續乖乖正襟危坐。

手指溫柔梳理過毛根的感覺非常舒服，就像撫摸頭髮一樣，會帶來安穩的情緒。清香漸漸馥郁，指根刷過毛根與尾巴根部的感覺更加被放大。

酥麻酥麻的電流鑽進堂本光一的脊椎傳遞至大腦。

“而且呀...我擔心Kochan的尾巴再不好好保養的話以後禿掉怎麼辦？”

說著還故意挑逗性質的搔搔所有獸人都敏感的尾巴根。

“......誰會禿了？”明顯的調戲怎麼會聽不出來？堂本光一反手抓住不停地撥弄他的理智線的手。“而且就算我禿了，我也還是你唯一的愛人。”

說完就吻了上去。

這一場情事來的又快又猛烈，堂本光一抹了一大把潤滑的膏藥進飢渴的後穴之中，藉由藥物的力量迅速的讓內部濕軟。

堂本剛被手指挑逗得挺起了腰想索求更多，嘴上更是像蜜一樣的呻吟著。

“Kochan～嗯啊啊～～想要～”

“你的裡面好熱...”

兩根骨節分明的指頭快速進出溫軟濕熱的通道，堂本剛控制不住自己高昂的呻吟，堂本光一低頭狠狠的堵住他的嘴吸吮。

“嗯！嗯嗯！！”

“噓～吱喲不是老擔心被4U們聽見嗎？”

光一壞心的貼在呼著熱氣的嘴前小聲說。

“可、可是...啊嗯！”

趁著他開口說話之際退出手指並將自己一插到底，堂本剛只能用手捂著嘴巴，藉由外力掩蓋即將高潮的喊聲。

光一抓起身邊的一個抱枕塞在剛的腰下面，使他的腰不僅能夠不那麼酸疼以外還能夠把屁股抬高更容易找準前列腺，簡直一舉兩得。

退到穴口感受一收一縮的挽留再慢慢頂入，堂本剛腳趾都爽的蜷了起來，反射性的咬住自己的手指忍耐呻吟聲。

“不要咬自己...”用舌頭輕輕舔舐指頭，再用犬齒輕咬，堂本剛被癢的不行只好把手指抽開，立刻又被堵住嘴深吻。

他只覺得全身都要被浸染成光一的味道了。

強大的獸的氣味使他更加臣服、動情，蓬鬆亮麗的黑尾巴不停拍打床面，接著被強而有力的白色給纏住。

此時擺在腰下的抱枕產生很好的幫助，沒被壓住的尾巴根一下就被纏得緊緊的，快要具象化的電流纏繞進脊椎之中，內裡也更加緊縮，一收一縮的夾的堂本光一連連低吼。

抽出的同時被拉住，插入的時候被絞緊，咕啾咕啾的水聲漸漸黏稠，原本透明的潤滑被一下一下的撞擊拍打成白濁的泡沫從兩人相連的地方擠了出來。

堂本光一感覺到堂本剛似乎快要高潮，故意退到穴口淺淺的磨蹭。

“嗯...”堂本剛不滿的用小腿去磨蹭光一的後腰，腿毛渣渣的觸感摩擦在皮膚上帶起新一股的顫慄。

“嗯？怎麼啦？”

“你...阿嗯！！啊啊～～”

故意趁堂本剛回話的時候快速抽插，來不及忍住的呻吟聲便大聲地喊了出來，惹得他滿臉通紅的摀住自己的臉。

堂本光一低低的笑了，低頭輕輕含住早已挺立起來的小小乳頭溫柔的吸舔。

兩人的大大耳朵都已經不受控制的顯現出來，更加靈敏的聽覺收到的是嘖嘖的吸吮、自己的酥聲喘息、還有肉體碰撞的頻率。

堂本剛稍稍挺起身湊近堂本光一的臉，光一也感覺到他的湊近，抬頭就回應他的吻，兩人的胸膛也緊緊的貼在一起，彼此的心跳幾乎同步的增加，氧氣在彼此的口中流轉，彷彿是在水底的人類汲取活下去的空氣，又像是沙漠中迷途的旅人渴求著對方口中的水分。

劇烈的接吻近乎是撕咬，獸的習性此時受到激發，但就算在怎麼用力吸咬對方的唇舌，也不曾將對方弄傷一點半點。

在愛之中的交媾是獲得心靈上的滿足的。

“Kochan～啊～～光一～～”

“嗯？”

“沒事。”堂本剛搖搖頭，但充滿魅惑的眼神卻訴說的一切。

光一騰出一隻手握住勃發的性器套弄，頂端早已滴滴點點的透明腺液越積越多，沾了滿手都是黏膩，故意搔刮肉稜下方的溝槽惹得對方奶聲奶氣的無用阻擋，堂本光一更加興奮的深插淺入擺動有著姣好腹肌的腰部，把原本白嫩嫩的屁股都給撞的紅通通的。

早已不管牆外的四匹小狼會不會聽見自己的叫床聲，堂本剛憋不住的浪叫一聲比一聲大，堂本光一也不再忍耐自己，兩人一起達到高潮，堂本剛射在了堂本光一的胸肌腹肌上，而對方則是把他的通道填的滿滿的，量大到就像是要讓他懷孕似的。

“會懷上嗎？”

堂本光一尚且趴伏在他身上喘息，就聽到對方愣愣地說出這麼可愛的話語，還埋在他體內的硬物又抖了幾下。

“你說這麼可愛的話是想勾引我再來一次嗎？”

“沒有沒有！”大腿跟腰痠的不行，堂本剛暫時不想再來第二次，連忙摸摸對方起了薄汗的後背安撫。“就是突然有個錯覺嘛！”

“好啦～”堂本光一抽了幾張紙巾在抽出來的時候墊在穴口接著流出來的各種液體。“帶Tsuyo去泡個溫水澡休息一下～”

洗的香噴噴出來的人又被抓過去保養尾巴了，這之後好一陣子他都被迫多了幾分鐘護毛的時間。

最麻煩的是不知道為什麼這陣子4U特別會鬼鬼祟祟的盯著堂本光一看，他被看得有點煩了，一爪子巴在松崎臉上。

“幹嘛！？有事情就說！”

4U四匹狼你看我我看你，互相拱了一會兒終於拱出了辰巳當替死鬼。

“最、最近光一大人身上多了一種以前沒聞過的甜甜的味道，而且也很久沒聽到剛大人那個...那個聲音，所以！光一大人是不是出軌了！！！”

“光一大人您不可以搞外遇啊！！我們狼王大人那麼棒！！你怎麼捨得...嗷！！！！！”

堂本光一一爪子巴在了一臉“我要代替剛桑懲罰你”+“視死如歸”的辰巳臉上，把狼給抓的給嗷了一大聲。

“我才沒有搞外遇！那是隔音搞太好了！！”

“那不然味道怎麼解釋！！！”越岡跟福田也靠上前質問。

“那、那是...”堂本光一感覺不好好回答今天就逃不過這幾隻小笨狼的追問了，只好無奈的說：“是你們狼王大人給我擦的護毛素...”

“護？！”

“護毛？？？”

“啊？”

“難道光一大人要禿了！！！”

“才不會禿！！！！！！！！！！”

堂本剛在客廳聽到門外的動靜，嘴角勾起一個微笑，手上沒停著給自己佈下的隔音術再加強一下然後說：“感情真好呢～”

END


End file.
